


Insanity Comes From Your Child

by snapesgirl62



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/pseuds/snapesgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was never placed with the Dursley family. Instead, Severus was made guardian of the child and raised him. He eventually adopts Harry and regrets this decision when the young man shows something other than the normal son-like devotion to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity Comes From Your Child

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to mimiheart and to accioslash for beta reading this fic. Also thank you to the mods for hosting this fest.

A quiet noise in his quarters woke Severus. He stared in disbelief at the basket next to his bed. It contained a baby. _What in Salazar's name was he to do with an infant? With what looked like Potter's sprog at that?_

Severus recalled making a Wizarding Vow to Dumbledore about protecting the Potter brat. Obviously the demented old fart decided to foist the duty of child raising onto Severus. He could not fathom why he was deemed worthy of this task. Taking an envelope out of the basket, Severus read it and groaned.

Green eyes sleepily looked up at him, the baby waved a fist and gurgled then smiled. Severus knew he had lost the battle before it had properly begun. That was Lily's smile, and those were Lily's eyes. _I can do this. I'm young; that cretin Potter was the same age and look at how he managed. Maybe that is not a good comparison._

Severus got a whiff of an odour. It was truly offensive, worse by far than anything created in his Potions lab. The baby grunted and more stench assaulted Severus' nostrils.

"No, no, you did not just do that. Surely you are house trained." Severus' grumbles made the malodorous child giggle. One outraged bellow summoned a house-elf and Severus passed the offensive smelling brat off. "Clean this and find it something suitable to wear."

Severus did not stay long enough to hear the creature's assurances. He swept out of the dungeons and up many staircases to see the Headmaster of what Severus was beginning to think of as an insane asylum. _What is worse, the lunatics are in charge of this place_.

"Severus, my boy, how good of you to visit."

Dumbledore's cheer at this late hour only served to make Severus more flustered. He paced around the office, ignoring the whispers from the many portraits and finally tossed the crumpled parchment onto Dumbledore's desk.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I thought it quite obvious. As his parents died protecting him, a blood relative is needed to raise the boy. Since his aunt is not to be trusted with a houseplant, you are the next closest relative."

"My connection to Potter was tenuous at best. The last time a member of the Prince family went off their nut and stooped to marrying a Potter, Elizabeth the First was on the throne."

"Be that as it may, you are his closest relative."

Severus muttered imprecations and cursed Black for getting himself tossed into prison.

"Harry's godfather would not be suitable protection if he were available. I need a blood relative for the magic to work. You did make a Wizarding Vow to me earlier this evening."

Severus deflated. "I know I vowed to protect the boy. I did _not_ promise to raise him. Seriously, Headmaster, I have no clue how to be a parent."

"You had parents, just follow their example."

"They were less than stellar examples of parenthood. Father thought a gin soaked rag the perfect way to treat teething pain. How am I to explain the child?"

"One of your squib relatives had a boy with magical powers. You are fostering the child."

"Theodosius has sprog about the same age," Severus mused. He shook his head. "It will not work. Headmaster, this is insane."

"Perhaps a nice name change to hide young Harry's identity. Your grandmother names all of the children in the Snape family with Saint's names, correct?"

Severus braced himself. Anyone who shared his grandmother's appalling taste in clothing should not be trusted to name a child.

"How about Zephyrinus?"

"She has a habit of naming children for Popes, not Saints. Not Zephyrinus, it needs to be something simple, like Lucius."

"There was never a pope with that name."

"He reigned for less than a year from summer of 253 to the spring of 254." Severus flopped into a chair. He could not believe he was discussing Muggle religious leaders with Dumbledore at 3 in the morning. Surely his life could not become more surreal.

"Boniface?"

"Leo." Severus blurted. "There has been more than one person named Leo to rule that particular institution." He also thought the name fitting since both of the boy's parents had been in Gryffindor. It was also the boy's birth sign so Severus should be able to recall the name when under duress.

Dumbledore beamed at him. "Wonderful. I knew you would take to him. Now, why not get some rest, your days will be a tad fuller than usual."

Severus found himself being escorted out of the office and onto the moving stairs. He was at the Gargoyle statue when he realized he'd been talked into raising a child. How was he to do that while teaching?

He slowly made his way back to his quarters and sighed while entering the bedroom. The basket was still on the floor, and it still contained a toddler. At least the boy smelled better.

Sleep was impossible, so Severus went back to the sitting room and got out a quill, ink, parchment and began to make lists. Perhaps if he was organized, he could accomplish the nearly impossible and raise a boy while teaching.

~~

After five years of house-elves popping in and out at all hours, and other horrors of child rearing too terrifying to enumerate, Severus had his second fit of temporary insanity and agreed to bring his young "cousin" to visit with his godson. Lucius had made his latest invitation in front of young Leo, managing to mention sweets and other enticements guaranteed to get a child interested in visiting.

The morning started out well. Severus did not have to send his ward back upstairs to dress properly, they ate a sound breakfast and Leo didn't balk at washing up, brushing his teeth or getting his long hair combed.

Severus was proud of how he'd managed to disguise ~~Potter's whelp~~ Lily's boy with hair long enough to hide the double crown which made short hair stick up every which way. Added to the disguise were subtly tinted glasses that made the boy's eyes appear blue. A simple charm changed the scar to a straight line and the addition of a second "scar" on one cheek gave his story of a neglected wizard a touch of veracity.

Two boys tussled on a well manicured lawn. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose while wishing he were elsewhere. Eventually, the blond child began to howl like a bansidhe and his father separated the children.

"Draco, it is not acceptable to antagonize company." Lucius' purr promised his heir would be getting a more detailed lesson on manners later.

"Leo, why did you strike Draco?" Severus hauled his charge away from the temptation to hit Draco more.

"He said you weren't my Da. You are so!"

Severus felt a squeezing sensation in his chest. Perhaps he was doing a good job at this child raising thing after all. He shared a look with Lucius who smirked at him.

"It seems you have instilled familial loyalty in your young cousin. Perhaps you should make the arrangement more formal."

"I will consider that option." Severus pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning charm on the boy and his clothes.

Lucius did the same for his son, after mending the boy's bloody nose. "Draco, apologize to your guest."

"M' sorry I called you names an' said my godfather wasn't your father." Draco kicked at the ground while mumbling his apology.

"There, all mended for now." Lucius kept a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "I believe it is time for you to rest, Draco."

The boy bit back a complaint and reluctantly went inside the manor house.

Severus made his excuses then took Leo to the Apparition point and they returned to their home.

"Why did we haf to go there?"

"We went to celebrate the anniversary of your natal day." Severus led his son up a narrow street to a row of dingy houses. They were quiet until they entered their home.

"I was bad?"

"No, you were right to defend yourself and your family honour, however, a wizard does not use Muggle fisticuffs to settle a disagreement. I also find today's mutilation of the English language to be in poor taste."

"You're angry."

"No, I am not."

"You use big words when you're angry."

Severus considered what he'd been told and nodded his head. "I am not angry. I am a bit disappointed in you. I thought you knew how to behave in public. I appear to have been mistaken."

"What did Unc' Lucius mean by making our 'rangement more formal?"

Wincing at the boy's continued butchering of the English language, Severus sat on the settee and patted it.

Leo curled up next to him, pressing close, much like a kitten.

"He meant I should formally adopt you. Instead of being my foster son, you really would be my child."

"I'd like that."

"Would you cease mauling our native language and act civilized were I to adopt you?"

"I'd try to."

"Good enough." Severus stroked his son's long hair and contemplated how to falsify a birth certificate. It would be child's play to convince his stoner cousin to give up further paternal rights to the child. In fact, Severus considered continuing that particular ruse to be just payment for Theo's lack of respect for the family name, not to mention his drug habit. The challenge would be Grandmamma Snape. Not only did the woman passionately hate magic, her loathing of Severus and his 'shirt lifting ways' could be difficult to get around.

A sharp rap at the door followed by a nasal voice demanding entrance made both males flinch.

"Can we pretend to not be home?"

"Sorry, Leo, she's onto us." Severus nodded at where his grandmother was glaring in the window at them.

Leo sighed and got up. He moved over to the stairs while Severus went to answer the door. Severus couldn't blame the child, he'd hidden up in the back bedroom often enough when he was the little one's age.

"What a pleasant surprise." Severus managed to make the greeting sound like a curse.

"Stuff it, I brought the boy something for his birthday. Where are you going? Come and greet me properly."

Leo shuffled over, he muttered a greeting then ducked behind Severus' legs before he could have his cheeks pinched.

 _Quick reflexes and some intelligence, let him play Quidditch for Slytherin._ Severus schooled his face into a neutral expression.

"Still lifting shirts?"

"I've no interest in anyone you wish to throw at me." Severus replied without rolling his eyes. Somehow, some day, he would get revenge on this harpy for every single insult he had to explain to Leo.

"Well, boy, come get your gift." Grandmamma Snape held out an envelope.

Leo cautiously reached for it. As soon as he had the envelope in his hand, he murmured a thank you then raced upstairs.

"Doesn't look a thing like our family. How did you get him?"

"I told you, he was conceived in the usual manner, cousin Theo got drunk, stoned or both then shagged some bird at a pub or concert. Nine months later, she had a child and dumped him on my doorstep when Theo proved difficult to find." Severus looked her in the eye. _First rule of lying, never break eye contact. Second rule, always use a part of the truth or at least something plausible._

"I suppose he's every bit as freakish as you are." She sounded put out.

Severus wished he could put her out. "If you mean is he a wizard, then yes, he's like me. It was good of you to stop by. I'm sure you are a very busy woman. Next time you are in the neighbourhood, hesitate before stopping." He ushered her to the door and closed it. Her insults were muffled by wood and a silencing charm removed further disturbance to the serenity of his home.

After locking the door, Severus closed the drapes then went to work on his forgery. It was going to be a masterpiece of deception and should allow him to adopt his boy.

~~~

The third bit of insanity came when Leo Snape turned eleven. Severus allowed Hagrid to enter his home with a present for the child. A lop-sided, garish birthday cake with the name Harry on it was presented with much fanfare, forcing Severus to tell his son how he'd come to be adopted, which resulted in a row with the boy. It was followed by Severus reluctantly allowing Hagrid to escort Harry to Diagon Alley for the first official Hogwarts shopping trip in Harry's career as a student.

Severus passed the day moping, sulking and tossing things about in his lab. A fire call from Lucius did not improve his mood. After being told off for protecting the one who defeated the Dark Lord, Severus blurted the first thing to come to mind.

"You're jealous you didn't think of fostering him first. You and Narcissa could have raised the brat to be a perfect member of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord's most loyal follower. Instead, I got to him and have spent the last ten years trying to discover how one infant could bring about the downfall of the most powerful wizard of our age." Severus broke the connection and stormed upstairs.

Hours passed with him worrying over where his son was and what Hagrid was doing to the child. Had the oaf managed to lose Harry? Severus rushed to the sitting room when he heard the front door open. He stared in horror at his precious child. Leo was no more. In his son's place was a short haired stranger, with a messy fringe and round glasses and It. Looked. Just. Like. Potter.

"What happened to you, Leo?"

"I got a hair cut before being fitted for robes. My name is Harry. Hagrid told me more about my real Mum and Dad. He also gave me this, her name is Hedwig." Harry held up a large cage to show off a Snowy owl.

"That was a very thoughtful present. Owls make excellent familiars." Severus was pleased at how civil he sounded. He licked his lips and asked, "Did you meet anyone while you were out?"

"Draco was at Madam Malkin's the same time I was being fitted. He's a prat."

Severus bit back a smile. His godson was more than a prat. "Anyone else?"

"No, just Aunt Narcissa and Draco. She looked very unhappy when she saw me. Why was that?" Harry set the bird cage on the floor and let Hedwig out to explore the room. He began to sort through his parcels.

"Did Hagrid tell you about the Dark Lord?"

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry stumbled over the unfamiliar name. "Yes, he said how that man killed my parents and that you adopted me. He mentioned you were chosen to raise me by Professor Dumbledore."

"Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius were followers of his. They were not happy when he disappeared." Severus grunted in approval at Harry's potion supplies and checked over his books. "When you get to Hogwarts, there will be many students who will have heard of you."

"I know. Loads of people were greeting me today while we were shopping. I wish Hagrid could have stayed for supper." Harry looked up at Severus. "I'm sorry for all I said this morning, am I still your son?"

"For as long as you will accept me as your father." Severus led the boy to the kitchen.

They began to prepare supper. Severus found it challenging to not snarl at his boy. Harry looked far too much like his father for comfort.

"Harry, your birth father and I were not friends. In fact, we were enemies while students and, in his opinion, that carried over into adulthood. I will not be very nice to you when at school, and the fewer people who know I have raised you, the better."

"Why is that?"

"Your father was a bloody berk."

"No, why shouldn't people know you raised me?"

"Celebrities have little to no privacy. You've been raised with a different name so that you could have some semblance of a normal life. Once you get onto the Express, there will be many who will want to be your friend because of what you did."

"I didn't do anything." Harry set the table and took his seat. He watched as Severus brought their simple meal over. "May we have more cake later?"

"Yes." Severus watched Harry fill his plate. "I should warn you to be wary of Hagrid's cooking. The man means well. His culinary efforts are not always edible."

"You're using big words. What did I do now?"

"Look just like your father."

"What was he like?"

"He hexed people he thought were boring, he was judgemental, egotistical and a spoiled rotten rich boy."

"Sounds a lot like Draco." Harry began to eat.

"Yes, he was a lot like my godson." Severus also began to eat. They shared the meal in a comfortable silence. Severus made a promise to himself to tell off Dumbledore for shearing his boy's hair. While he knew the Headmaster had valid reasons for bringing Harry back as his parent's child, Severus hated losing his boy.

~~

Severus dramatically swept into his dungeon classroom. He was at his most intimidating while he lectured. When dealing with potentially volatile ingredients, it was best if everyone was paying full attention. Harry's bent head and moving quill caught his eye.

"Perhaps some of us came here with such formidable powers that they do not need to pay attention. Harry Potter, our new celebrity-" Severus drew out the words with a hint of venom. He knew a moment of pride. The boy didn't flinch, even when Severus sat directly across from him and peppered him with questions.

The brat would not answer, it was as if he'd either forgotten everything he knew or had decided to tease Severus. Harry's jaw clenched at Severus' snide "obviously fame isn't everything."

"Obviously, Hermione knows the answers, perhaps you should call on her." Harry's voice was level as he challenged his father.

Severus wanted to crow with laughter. His beautiful boy was pushing for more independence. Instead of laughing, he told Hermione to lower her hand and began to answer his own questions. Pausing to look around, he glowered then hissed, "Why aren't you all writing this down?"

It felt good to be ~~intimidating~~ instructing a new crop of students.

~~

Severus discovered his fits of temporary insanity increased each year. There was the time he insisted upon refereeing a Quidditch match because he had to protect his child. Hooch never seemed to forgive him for the implied insult. Then he accosted Poppy while the boy was recovering from injuries received while battling with Professor Quirrell. He preferred to forget about being bitten by Hagrid's three-headed monstrosity, the humiliation of having his son not trust him, that whole basilisk incident and trying to choke one Lucius Malfoy for endangering everyone. Fortunately, Severus managed to pass off his rage as being protective of Draco and of that little souvenir of the Dark Lord.

When Black escaped from Azkaban, Severus thought he'd go crazy trying to keep his son safe. Really, how was one to be a former Death Eater, Head of Slytherin and cast a Patronus? Severus was very reluctant to thank Lupin for giving Harry needed lessons in defending himself from Dementors.

Harry developed a friendship with the Weasleys' youngest boy. Severus developed a nervous tick every time he allowed his ward to visit that family. He never knew if his child would end up falling out of a flying car, getting eaten by Acromantulas or turned into a canary or other creature. Worse yet, there was always the possibility his boy would get trampled by witches seeking Lockhart's autograph, or hordes running from the Dark Mark at a Quidditch game. Surely if Dumbledore thought Harry needed to spend time with other Wizarding folk, he could send the boy to the Longbottom clan. At least they could teach Harry manners.

Severus' overprotective streak and his apparent cruelty had the inevitable result of causing Harry to leave home. The temper fits he threw once Harry moved in with that idiot, Black were spectacular. His snide remarks and biting sarcasm made every Order meeting a time of tension within the ranks. Dumbledore tried repeatedly to reign in Severus' foul mood to no avail. The legendary Snape fury hit some spectacular highs as a result of Umbridge and her blood quills followed by Harry running off on a rescue mission. Severus never regretted hexing various members of the Ministry of Magic after a competency hearing for Umbridge.

When Severus finally was given the post he'd coveted for years, his relationship with Harry was at a new low. ~~His brave beautiful boy~~ Potter's Sprog was now showing true Potter stubbornness and idiocy. The brat refused to pay attention in lessons, challenged Severus at every turn and insulted him to boot.

 _No need to call him Sir, indeed. That boy will never get out of detention._ Severus fumed and cursed and tried to show Harry what a berk his real father was. It was of no use. Harry was hero-worshipping two dead men.

Having to deal with Bellatrix and her special brand of insanity only made the year more painful. In retrospect, Severus thought he possibly should not have accused her of being jealous of Ro favouring Severus' mouth to Bella's cunt. Maybe then, he would not have been manoeuvred into an Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco.

By the time Nagini bit him, Severus was more than ready to die. He was both mentally and emotionally exhausted. His feelings for Harry were less than paternal, he loathed both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord and really wanted to have a nice long lie down. Eternal life was not to be his reward. Instead, Severus woke up in a hospital bed with guards, Healers, Aurors and other persons unknown staring down at him.

He pled insanity. He said Dumbledore used Sherbet Lemons as a mind control device and eventually, he resorted to throwing things at his visitors. They finally left him to recover from the snake bite in peace. Which gave Severus all too much time to think about his adopted child.

Perhaps dwelling on Harry was what pushed Severus into a further bout of insanity. He not only agreed to resume his post as Professor of Potions and Head of Slytherin, he also accepted Minerva McGonagall's offer to be the Deputy Headmaster.

~~

Severus entered his quarters after the first staff meeting of the school year and froze. He had to be hallucinating. Said hallucination was proof he was fully round the twist. It was the only explanation for seeing one Harry Potter, The Chosen One, etc., etc. sprawled on the settee while reading a book. For a moment, he wondered if this was one of his wank fantasies being replayed at an improper time.

"Hello, Father." Harry didn't look up from his book.

"You let your hair grow out." Severus closed the door and leaned against it.

"I'm tired of being followed by people. They don't recognize me without the messy hair. I also got new glasses." Harry looked up.

Severus swallowed hard. The frames were no longer identical to ~~that berk's~~ Potter's. His boy was now wearing eye glasses that had an oval shape to them. It made the young man's face appear fuller.

"I see. Why are you here?"

"I told you. I am tired of being followed. The Headmistress has made arrangements for those who wished to come back to school and retake their seventh year. I want to be able to take my N.E.W.T.s."

"The students do not arrive until next week. At which time, they will be living in their assigned dorms."

"Yes, well, not wanting the hero-worship, I thought I'd live in my old rooms. I realize I was mistaken."

"Leo…Harry, when you left, you said some very harsh things to me. I also recall you vowing to never again share living space with me." Severus eased into the room. "What made you change your mind?"

"Those memories you gave me. That and I have done a lot of thinking. If you promise to not flay me with your tongue, I think we can share these rooms."

"You're a student. It's highly irregular for students to live with their instructors."

"You adopted me. That means we're family. The Headmistress has already cleared it with the board of governors for me to live with my father this year."

Severus briefly considered beating his head on a wall. It would feel soothing to lose consciousness. It might even allow this hallucination to stop. Instead, Harry stood up and came over to him. His hand was warm on Severus' arm.

"May I stay here?"

"For as long as you wish." Severus could have bitten his tongue for making that hasty vow.

"I promise, you won't regret it." Harry brushed his lips across Severus' cheek in a brief kiss then went to his old bedroom.

Severus very quickly went into the bathroom and locked the door. He tugged open his uncomfortably tight trousers and began to wank. It was going to be a very long school year.

~~

By the time the Welcome Feast started, Severus was of the opinion he was going to be the first Wizard to die of blue balls. Every morning for a week, he'd been treated to semi-nude Harry, Harry stumbling and falling against him, Harry brushing his arm while reaching for the same book, and the ~~hardest~~ most difficult to ignore, Harry sitting close to him on the settee.

Severus pushed his meal around on the plate. He was concentrating on not watching a certain young man eat. Sharing meals with the brat had become a chore. Each time those lips closed over a fork or spoon, Severus could imagine them closing over his cock. Every slurp of soup had him aching with need. If Harry had shown the least talent at Occlumency, Severus might have suspected him of learning Legilimency.

At long last, Headmistress McGonagall stood up to speak. Severus lowered his head in acknowledgement when she welcomed him back and introduced him as Deputy Headmaster. Polite applause was interspersed with whistling from the Gryffindor table; he glowered at his son and was ignored.

 _Perhaps I should spank the brat._ Severus immediately regretted that thought. He considered various options for surviving the school year and hit upon what he considered an inspired plan. _Harry will be served either asparagus or sauerkraut every day._ Severus smirked at this plan. It was perfect. There was nothing like changing certain flavours to quash his libido.

Eventually, the students were dismissed. Severus waited for the room to empty before standing. While he no longer had a raging hard on, he was still a bit aroused. He saw no need to start speculation among the staff.

He prowled the corridors, instilling fear and respect in students who were lingering instead of going to their dorms. It was a challenge to remain away from his quarters when all Severus wanted was another glimpse of Harry getting in the shower or of his towel-clad bum leaving the bathing room.

Severus decided that thinking of the young man as Harry was the cause for the growing problem he was experiencing. Thinking of him as Leo just might be the cure. Surely Severus would not get a hard on thinking of his son.

Any thoughts of chastity flew out the window when he entered his quarters and was greeted with a kiss.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" Severus firmly pushed Har…no, Leo, no _Harry_ away from him.

"I was greeting you with a kiss. Why are you so upset? My kisses never made you angry before."

"It is not right for us to be overly familiar with each other."

Severus watched Harry looked him up and down. The obnoxious brat reached over and ran a finger down his erection. "Looks like you are wanting to be more familiar with me."

"It is not right to act on physical desires."

"What if I find you attractive?"

"This is not going to happen. Not while you are a student, and certainly not with your father."

"Severus, you're not a blood relative."

"You will cease to display your body, make suggestions, and no kissing." Severus tried to walk around Harry and was stopped by the young man snogging him. He broke free of the kiss and dragged Harry over to the settee.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done years ago." Severus pulled the now struggling man-child across his lap and began to spank Harry.

It was when he felt Harry rut against his legs and moan with desire that Severus realized he'd not only gone completely around the twist, he was a perverted, incestuous old man. His body ached, his trousers were once again too tight and Salazar forgive him, he came in his pants like an untried boy at Harry's obvious orgasm.

Harry stilled and panted. He chuckled. "Promise to spank me more often?"

Severus stood up and stalked to his bedroom without saying a thing. He needed to clean up, perhaps change clothes and consider how he was going to prevent further improper conduct.

"Professor Snape, come to my office, now." Minerva's voice seemed to come out of the walls.

He recalled the castle informed the lunatic in charge of this asylum of major rule infractions and potentially dangerous situations. Severus used cleaning charms then left his quarters. There was a moment of disappointment when he saw Harry was not in the sitting room.

Severus entered Minerva's office and chose to remain near the door. The portraits mumbled about this lack of respect for the Headmistress. He preferred to think of it as self preservation. She looked like she'd been sucking on a lemon, that or she was considering leaving a hairball in his wardrobe.

"You sent for me?"

"Yes, we need to discuss propriety."

"Spare me the lecture," he turned to leave.

"Severus, do you have any idea what you did?"

"I spanked my son. The official school rules say nothing about a parent disciplining their child on school grounds." He looked back at her.

"You did what?" Minerva's outrage was echoed by several portraits.

"I gave the brat a good old fashioned spanking." Severus leaned against the door and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why did the wards inform me you had improper relations with a student?"

"Perhaps they are malfunctioning?" He shrugged.

"Severus, I am warning you. There can be no hint of scandal this term."

"I am aware of the terms of my probation." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Young Leo,"

"You mean Harry."

"I mean my son, Leo Snape."

"Please, remember he no longer needs to be hidden. The boy has spent the last seven years living under his own name."

"The young _man_ is of legal age and in more need of this discussion than I am. If you will excuse me? I have my duties as Head of House to attend to." He gave Minerva a sketchy bow before sweeping out of the room.

Instead of going directly on patrol, Severus stopped at his quarters. Harry was still no where to be seen.

"Leo, the Headmistress wishes to speak with you."

"My name is Harry." This declaration was matched with a scowl that made Severus proud.

"Fine. Harry. You are to proceed to the Headmistresses' office. The password is Bannockburn." Severus left before any protest or further comment could be made.

When he returned to his quarters, the lights were low and his son's bedroom door was closed. Severus prepared for bed with a sense of regret.

~~

Their next snogging incident happened in October. Severus was trying to be content. He did all he could to ignore the young man sharing his quarters.

Harry made a valiant effort to not display his body, be quiet and be polite to his adopted father.

The forced civility was creating tension that could be cut with a knife. It was the only excuse for what occurred during the Halloween party. As usual, Severus lurked in dark corners, watching for misbehaviour. Harry mingled with the other students.

When Severus went outdoors to chase snogging couples back to the Great Hall, he was followed. It was difficult to ignore his shadow. However, Severus knew it was only Harry, not an escaped Death Eater out to kill the traitor. After the last set of hormonal time bombs were sent scampering back into the castle, Harry pounced.

That was how Severus viewed it. One moment the world was sane. The next, he was being snogged breathless by a trim muscular male in need of a shave.

"Oh, excuse me, Professors." Flitwick squeaked as he happened to walk near the pair.

Severus managed to pull away from Harry who was trying to cling to him like a limpet.

"I was just leaving." Severus moved to leave.

"With a student? Really, Professor, one must be more careful of one's actions." Flitwick tut-tutted and left.

"Harry, I am not going to say this again. Do not molest me."

"You want what I am offering."

"Not at the cost of my freedom. Oh yes, Potter, if found guilty of improper relations with you, I will be locked up in prison. After all, I am _not_ to be trusted." Severus stormed back into the castle and went to find Minerva. He thought it prudent to speak to her before Flitwick could poison her mind with his suspicions.

"Headmistress, I have something to discuss with you." Severus said as he swept up to her in the Great Hall.

"Indeed? Can it wait until the party is over?"

"No, we need to speak immediately." Severus gestured at the door to the teacher's lounge. He nodded to Flitwick in invitation.

Once they were safely behind closed doors, the trio sat down. Severus sighed. "I must insist my son live with the other Gryffindors. He has formed a strong infatuation bordering on obsession with me and will not listen to reason."

It was a relief to have Flitwick back him up and explain to Minerva what he witnessed a few moments earlier.

"How do you feel about him, Severus?"

"My feelings have no place in this matter. Harry needs to be with those his own age. He will outgrow this misplaced notion once he is surrounded by other young people." Severus kept perfect posture until after he had Minerva's agreement as friend and as Headmistress of Hogwarts.

After she and Flitwick left the room, he allowed himself to slump in the chair.

 _As much as he protests not being comfortable in the public eye, it would be better for both of us if I discourage his advances. He's young, and he will find another._ Severus knew he'd always regret this choice. He also knew it was the best decision for Harry.

Harry and his belongings were moved to the Gryffindor Tower that very night. Severus returned to his quarters with a mingled sense of relief and regret. He could not deny how much he wanted young Harry. However, he also knew it was safer for both of them to live apart during this school year. Once his son completed his N.E.W.T.s, they might discuss the possibility of changing their relationship.

Severus doubted he could continue to officially be the adoptive father of Harry. As the school year passed, he allowed himself to imagine the reactions of those around them should the two of them become intimate. These musing always ended badly. Severus knew Harry would outgrow his infatuation. No one in their right mind would want to be tied to a former Death Eater and murderer.

~~  
 _July of the Same Year:_

Severus was glad to finally be home. The board of governors had no issues with his behaviour during this school year and were willing to allow him to continue teaching. He had another five years of probation to serve before being considered a free man. At that time, Severus wanted to move to a country with a warmer climate, preferably one that had never heard of the Dark Lord.

A knock on the front door made him sigh. He considered ignoring the visitor. The knock was repeated in the manner used by his grandmother. _The woman should spend more time pestering Theo._

It was a surprise to open the door and see Harry standing there.

"Why did you knock?"

"I was not certain of my reception."

"Come in, we do not need to give the neighbours more to talk about." Severus stepped back and allowed his boy to enter.

"About this school year," Harry paused and looked down. "I didn't know you were under probation as an instructor and as Deputy Headmaster. I am sorry if I endangered your position."

"Apology accepted."

"I was thinking that maybe I would live at Grimmauld Place and we could possibly date. I am interested in you and not as a relative. We aren't really related, and-"

Severus interrupted Harry's babbling with a soft kiss. "I will be honoured to escort you to a few functions this summer. We will take our time and see if we suit each other before going any further." Severus knew then and there if he had any remaining sanity it had well and truly fled.


End file.
